


The Glade

by TazzyJan



Series: Omnia Interludes [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: The boys enjoy an afternoon in the Glade.
Relationships: Athos/Aramis/d’Artagnan
Series: Omnia Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Glade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



They took him to the glade hoping to get Aramis’ mind off of Porthos being stuck in Paris. His turn for guard duty had come up, one of the few things they were willing to do separately, and he’d had to report to the garrison for the week. Aramis had wanted to accompany him but he knew how that would look and had reluctantly agreed to stay behind with Athos and d’Artagnan. Now they were in the glade, Aramis and d’Artagnan stark naked. Aramis had a blindfold on and his hands were cuffed behind his back. Athos was feeding him fruit and cheese while d’Artagnan was buried balls deep inside of him.

“No moving, pet,” d’Artagnan said as he held Aramis firmly by the hips. “The Captain has promised us quite the treat if we play his game so you have to be still.”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis said as he concentrated on being still while Athos fed him another bit of cheese.

“Such good boys,” Athos said, commending them both. He had promised d’Artagnan the ride of his life if he could keep Aramis still and keep from spending until he told him to.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said. He had started to call Athos Captain as his Master did but the man had shaken his head and directed him to call him ‘Sir’ as he always did when he was submitting.

“And always so polite.” Athos leaned forward and kissed Aramis deeply, his hands going to the man’s nipples and rolling them gently. He felt him moan into his mouth and did it again before finally pulling back.

D’Artagnan leaned forward a bit then and latched onto the side of Aramis’ neck. Biting down, he began to suck and lave the area delighting in his boy’s choked off cries of pleasure. Blindfolding Aramis had been the best idea. He had no real clue as to what they were going to do next. It made it all the more exciting for the lot of them.

“You taste so good,” d’Artagnan whispered in his ear as he began to nibble on it.

“You should try him with honey,” Athos suggested.

“I think he should try you that way,” d’Artagnan countered with a chuckle.

“That is a brilliant idea,” Athos said. Sitting back, he unbuttoned his breeches and pulled his hard cock out. The cool air of the glade felt good on his straining erection. Taking up the honey pot, he drizzled some along the length of him then set it aside. Reaching up, he slid his hand into Aramis’ hair and slowly pulled him down to his honey covered cock. D’Artagnan helped guide him and soon Aramis was enjoying licking the sweet, sticky liquid off of his lover.

Athos shivered and moaned as Aramis tentatively licked at the honey covering him. Without being able to see he had no real way to guide himself and could only hunt blindly. Finally, Athos pulled his head back and pushed the head of his cock against his lips. Aramis opened his mouth at once and Athos sank into him to the root, smearing honey all over his lips as they took him in.

Athos didn’t let him suck him for long, knowing he could never hold out against Aramis’ talented mouth. Instead, he pulled him away and handed his control back over to d’Artagnan. As Aramis straightened up Athos noticed d’Artagnan’s hand wrapped around their boy’s cock. With a shake of his head Athos swatted his hand away, glaring sharply when he made to protest. 

“No touching, boy. That isn’t for you right now,” Athos scolded.

D’Artagnan flushed red and nodded. “Yes, Captain. I’m sorry, Captain.”

“That’s alright,” Athos relented. “If you want something to keep you entertained while I finish with him, his lips could use some care.”

Glancing at them, d’Artagnan saw that they were still covered in honey and quickly turned Aramis’ head toward him. Without pause he covered his boy’s lips with his own and began licking and sucking the sweet honey from them. Both men moaned at the feel of the other’s lips, each wishing they were free to claim the other. But Athos was running this show and he had given very specific orders - they both had to remain still unless directed otherwise, even with d’Artagnan’s hard cock buried to the hilt in Aramis’ tight ass.

“Soon,” Athos promised as he took a strawberry and crushed it then spread the fruit over Aramis’ nipples. A moment later, he leaned forward and licked his lover’s chest clean, taking his time in sucking on each swollen nub before finishing. 

“Sir... please...” Aramis begged. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“You’ll take what I say you’ll take or there’ll be no more spankings for a month. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis nearly sobbed. He was so close to coming he almost couldn’t stand it. But he knew Athos meant what he said and that Porthos would follow his orders in this regard.

“Good boy,” Athos told him. “Not much longer. I promise. And you, my little bitch, you keep him good and still.”

“Yes, Captain,” d’Artagnan replied his cock twitching inside Aramis when Athos called him his little bitch. “But hurry, Sir. He’s not the only one barely hanging on.”

Athos took their pleas to heart and only tormented them a bit longer. He crushed another berry and again rubbed it all over Aramis’ chest before licking it off. The next one, he rubbed on his balls, enjoying the whimper it pulled from the man when he bent down to lave them clean. Finally, he reclaimed Aramis’ lips from d’Artagnan and kissed him hotly, letting him taste the combination of the fruit and his musk on his tongue.

“Alright,” Athos said as he moved the remainder of the food aside. “Put Aramis on his hands and knees. Try to keep your cock in him while you do.” He waited for his boys to comply, unsurprised by their slow, cautious movements. 

“What now?” D’Artagnan asked.

“Aramis, go to your elbows. D’Artagnan, lean over his back and brace yourself,” Athos instructed. Again he waited for them to get into position then he moved up behind d’Artagnan settling in between his slightly spread legs. 

“Spread your legs a little more,” Athos told him tapping him on the inside of his thighs. D’Artagnan obeyed, spreading his legs around Aramis’ own to give him more room.

“How’s... how’s that?”

“Perfect,” Athos smiled. It left d’Artagnan nicely open while making Aramis even tighter on the boy as well as unable to move. It truly was perfect. “Ready? I’m going to fuck you both now.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Taking hold of d’Artagnan’s hips, Athos slid his oiled cock inside the boy’s tight hole. His entry drew a ragged moan from him and Athos paused for a moment to give him time to adjust. A moment later he was pulling back almost completely then slowly thrusting forward again. 

He kept the languid pace until he felt both his boys beginning to shake. Deciding he’d tormented them long enough, he tightened his grip on d’Artagnan and began to really fuck him. He knew his boy was feeling it because even Aramis was grunting with the force of his thrusts.

“Stroke him,” Athos said as his release drew near. “Make him spend.”

“Yes, Captain,” d’Artagnan replied and reached a hand around Aramis’ middle. He found his hard and leaking cock with ease and began to stroke in time with the pounding Athos was giving him that he was certain Aramis could feel as well. 

In no time at all, Aramis was crying out and shaking as he began to spend all over d’Artagnan’s hand and the grass beneath them. The feel of Aramis’ body clamping down on him as he spent was more than d’Artagnan could take and with a cry he found his release, spending deep inside his boy.

That left only Athos. The feel of d’Artagnan gripping him so fiercely as well as the knowledge that both his boys had spent was enough to push him over the edge as well. With a moan, he gripped d’Artagnan’s hips as tight as he could and began to fill his body with his seed. When it was over, Athos had to help both other men back to the manor, both of them barely able to walk upright after all he had put them through.

End.


End file.
